Dead Island
by PearlyGirl
Summary: Jack and his new wife stumble upon a deserted island on their honeymoon. Nothing is what it seems.....Bad w summeries, sorry, but it's a good story. Plz read!
1. Oh Dear

"Aww! POOP!!!!!!!" I looked around. "What is it?" "I stubbed my bloody toe again!" Jack came jumping into the room on one foot, as he was holding the other one in pain. "Gods and heavens, why is that bloody fucking desk always in my way!" I laughed. "It's not funny!" Jack picked up an empty box and threw it at me. I ducked, laughed, and threw it back. It wracked him in the forehead, and he screamed again. "Good golly bungers!!!!!" He grabbed his forehead, and ran around the room. I was so busy laughing my ass off, I didn't see him come up behind me, and grab me from behind. I screamed, and he laughed, carrying me up above deck. Him and me were alone on the boat, as it was our honeymoon. I highly doubt he will stay with me for long, but I'm enjoying it while I can. Jack threw me overboard, and jumped in after me. Good thing I was wearing some of his clothes, or I would have drowned in my dress. We splashed at each other, playing around. Then Jack swam up to me, and kissed me. I smiled, and swam back towards the boat. When we got back on board, we laid down on the deck to dry off. When I finally stood up, I looked to the starboard side. I tilted my head, confused. I saw an island. There wasn't supposed to be an island here. We must have gone off course. "Jack." "What is it, love?" He stood up, and wrapped his arms around my waist, gently kissing my neck. I did enjoy it, but I had to see the island. "Jack, quit it. Look," I said, pointing at the island, "that's not supposed to be there." Jack quit kissing my neck, and looked at the island. "Oh dear."  
  
~**~  
  
As we pulled into the island's bay, I looked around. There were naturally a lot of trees. But something about the island scared me. It didn't feel right. I couldn't quite place what was wrong. But I didn't say what it was. I didn't want to ruin Jack's mood, for he was hell bent on checking out this island for treasure, maybe a nice hideout spot. We took the little boat to shore after lowering the anchor. After we pulled the boat up enough it would wash back out to sea, we wandered down the beach. Jack wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well, love, this is a nice little isle, is it not?" I smiled. "Yes, it is." "It's quite large, too." "It would make a nice place to hide from the Mother Country's Navy, would it not?" Jack smiled back, and kissed me. "That's why I married you, love. You always know what I'm thinking."  
  
~**~  
  
We started into the woods to have a look. The ground was full of roots, making the journey inland hard to walk by. I started to get that feeling again. Something here wasn't right. "Jack, I don't like this." "Oh, quit being such a woman." I stopped. "Say what?" Jack stopped, and smiled. I jumped him, and tackled him to the ground. "Oh, god, get off, love, ye breaking me wind pipe." I finally got off of him. "Don't ye saying I'm a wuss, ye know wary well what'll happen." "Like I said earlier, love," he said, getting up, "That's why I married ye." "But still, Jack," I said walking up to him, "I don't like this. There's something mighty wrong here." "I know," he said, looking around, "It's too quiet." That's it. That's what was missing. No birds chirping. On every isle we'd ever been on, deserted or nay, there was always birds. Squawking, singing, chirping, making any noise that they wished. But not here. There wasn't any noise, but for the waves washing ashore the beach. It was too quiet here for comfort. "Jack, I don't think we should stay here." "Come on, love, don't get scared now," he said, taking me by the hand, "we'll just look around a little more and then we'll leave, savvy?" I sighed, and walked on. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. I jumped. "What was that, Jack?" Jack looked around, trying to find where the sound came from. "I've no bloody clue. Come on!" We ran towards the direction of the sound. More screams for a few minutes, but by the time we got there, whoever it was had been abruptly cut off. I almost puked. We looked at the gruesome sight, horror stricken. We had stumbled upon a. a. I can't describe it. There was blood everywhere. The body was ripped to shreds. We couldn't see if it were man or woman. His intestines had been strewn every which way. I was on the verge of fainting. I did. 


	2. What's Going On Here?

~ I hope you like it. I haven't gotten any reviews *sniffle*. Wow, I thought PotC was supposed to be a scary movie in the first place.  
  
Chapter Two: What's Going On Here?  
  
I woke up, my back aching from lying on the ground. Then I noticed my hands and back were sticky. My vision was still blurry, but looking at my hand, covered in sticky blood, everything rushed back. The screams, the run, the gory mess we found, and my fainting. I screamed again, and jumped to my feet, looking for Jack. He was nowhere to be seen. "Jack? Jack?!," I screamed, turning in circles, hoping to catch a glance of him, maybe off, looking for a way to wake her, "JACK?!?! Where are you?!" I started running towards shore. It took me a few moments, but I finally got there. I saw Jack, just standing there, staring out at the ocean. "What's going on here?" I asked running up to him. He didn't say anything, just kept staring. When I looked towards where he was looking, I gasped. The boat we came in on was sinking. "OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed, rushing into the water. "How're we going to get out of here, Jack?" I screamed, watching as the boat went farther and farther under. I heard him mutter behind me. "Thank god it wasn't the Pearl.". I rushed back out of the water, and grabbed him about the collar. "How can you be thinking about that stupid boat now of all times?! How? You're fucking boat isn't here!!!" I was hysterical, and Jack saw that. He grabbed my hands, and kissed them. "Don't go crazy on me, dear, we both need to be quite sane to survive till another boat comes along." I burst into tears, and thrust myself into his chest. He held me, and sat us both down on the sand. "But Jack, what about whatever did that to that person back there?" I asked, suddenly full of dread, "Nothing human could do that, and it's still on the island!" He looked at me, his face full of fear. I know he was trying to hide it, to give me courage, but he was failing miserably.  
"Well, first we have to find lodging," he said, looking out at the horizon, "It'll be dark soon." So after a few minutes of just sitting there in silence, we got up and headed back into the jungle. I looked behind us, and watched the rest of the boat finally go under.  
  
~**~  
  
We found a large opening at the foot of the small mountain not far from the shore. We traveled into it about fifty feet, but didn't go any farther, Jack saying, "We don't want to know if there's anything else sleeping with us tonight." I went out and gathered grass and leaves to make a bed for me and Jack to sleep on, while he gathered wood for a fire. We made a small fire, and cooked dinner from the provisions we had left from the lifeboat we used to get on the island. Jack still had his rifle, his pistol, and a box of matches. We had some rope, and the clothes on our backs. Jack had about one hundred rounds for the pistol and the rifle, just enough to allow us to hunt for about a week. It started raining that night, and I was glad we were in the cave next to a warm fire, lying in Jack's arms. We didn't say anything, just drifted off into sleep after an hour of silence.  
  
~**~  
  
There was a dull roar in the distance. I woke to find Jack's comforting warmth missing from behind me. I looked and saw he wasn't there anymore, but at the mouth of the cave. It was hard to tell with the raging storm, but I would say it was about three in the morning. I got up, and rubbing my arms from the chill, walked up behind him. "What is it?" I asked. He looked at me fleetingly, then back out into the storm. "Whatever it is, it's out there, hunting," he said, and I could hear his voice crack, "we better stay here for the rest of the night, but it's getting close. We'll have to find somewhere else to sleep for tomorrow, we might not be so lucky if we stay here again." I nodded, and watched the storm with him. We went back to sleep after a while, the pouring rain soothing our troubled minds to sleep.  
  
~**~  
  
.a thud, running behind me.I can hear it.it's catching up with me.I hear Jack scream. I look to my left.a dark creature is ripping him apart.I try to scream but nothing comes out of my mouth.I want to help, but I'm glued to the spot.I have to watch him die.it's turning towards me.it sprints at me.it jumps me, and I feel it's claws dig into my shoulders.it's teeth at my throat.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!"  
I bolted to my feet, screaming. Jack was holding me, trying to calm me down, but I kept screaming. Finally I broke into sobs and told him what I was dreaming. He kissed me and hugged me and soothed me with his words, telling me it was just a nightmare, just a dream, he wasn't going to die, we weren't going to die. I gulped in air, and tried to calm myself. I finally managed to stop crying, but I was shaking uncontrollably. Jack rocked me back and forth in his arms like I was a child. It was comforting, and I eventually stopped shaking, too. We just sat there like that, me in his arms, him kissing me upon my head, trying to make me feel better. We finally got up to search for a new shelter. We went around for about an hour, searching nearly half the island. We didn't find any more places to hide. We finally stopped for lunch. We were eating, joking around, almost forgetting what was happening. Then we heard a deafening roar. I almost dropped my food, but unconsciously seized it firmly in a survival instinct. I looked at Jack, and he looked back at me. We grabbed our things, and ran. I heard it pounding the ground some yards away, searching for us. My dream from the night before flashed through my head, filling me with fear. We ran for as long as we could. I didn't know why it hadn't caught us yet. I knew in my heart it was quicker than this. Then I realized: it's playing with us. Toying with us, playing cat and mouse till it gets bored and finally eats us. I ran harder. I was running out of breath, and I couldn't hear Jack's labored breathing anymore. I turned my head for a second to see where he was, and tripped over a rock in my path, hitting my head on a root sticking out of the earth. I blacked out for a moment, but soon regained consciousness. I tried to stand, but found it difficult. I put a hand to my hand, and pulled it back, revealing blood. Jack came up behind me, grabbed my arm and threw it across his shoulders and helped me run again. Though we couldn't hear it anymore, we kept running. Jack finally stopped, catching his breath. I breathed a moment, then looked up and gasped. There were men surrounding us, spears ready to attack us with one wrong move.  
  
~ Oooh, I'm starting to like this! ~ 


	3. He Is Among Us

~ Ooh, it's getting good now! Well, it is for me, I don't know about any of you. And apparently no one wants balloons for reading and reviewing. *sniffle* Why isn't anyone reading my story? WAHHHHH!!!!! ~  
  
~ Chapter Three: He Is Among Us ~  
  
I put up my hands. Those spears were a little too sharp for my tastes. "Listen, mates," said Jack, standing up, "We are so glad to find you. We were being chased by some sort of beast back there. I'm so glad we have people here with weapons!" The men started whispering in their language. Apparently they didn't speak english. Then, one of them grabbed me by my arm, and started dragging me off. "Hey!" cried Jack, starting after us. I turned around and looked at him. They grabbed him too. It took three of them, but they started dragging us towards their camp. When we got there, they put us in a hut of sorts, barely giving us time to see where we were. They posted guards outside the flap to make sure we didn't run off. We waited there, holding each other, wondering what they were going to do to us. We waited for about twenty minutes, till finally the flap opened and a tall man walked in. He was darkly tanned, but other than that you could tell that he wasn't like the others in the village. He was an Englishmen.  
  
~**~  
  
He sat down across from us, letting his long blond hair sway freely behind him. He searched us up and down with his deep blue eyes, wild from living here for so long. He could only be about my age, twenty-six. Then he spoke.  
"What are you doing on our island?"  
Jack looked relieved. "Thank God, you speak english."  
"What are you doing on our island?" the man asked again, more forcefully.  
"We were on our honeymoon," I said quickly, "We saw the island, and decided to look around a bit. Then we found a body, torn to shreds."  
The man did not look surprised. He just kept staring at me. It made me quite uncomfortable for such a man other than Jack to look at me like that.  
"We heard screams," I continued, "We ran towards the sound. When we found it, I fainted. It was gruesome. When I came to, I found Jack back at the shore, watching our boat sink. If you want us off the island, I suggest you find us another boat, because that was our only one."  
"Well, then," said Jack, "When do we eat?"  
I punched him in the arm. "Ow," he said, rubbing it, "I was jus' kidding!"  
The man watched all this silently. He sighed, and said, "My name here is Yongo-met, but me real name is Jonathan Dales, from London. I was out, searching for my calling, when my boat wrecked here, six years ago. These people were kind enough to allow me to live with them."  
"Well, Jonathan, my name is Melissa Sparrow," I said, putting out my hand to shake his, "and this is my newly wed husband, Jack."  
Jonathan took my hand and shook it. Then he shook Jack's.  
"My friends, what you have witnessed, not many see and live to tell the tale."  
"What do you mean?" asked Jack.  
"What you saw, that creature," said Jonathan, "was what the people here call the Urae-eku. Or, in english, "man-shredder". It's been plucking off these people for about two years now. We don't know what it is, or where it comes from. Well, the village priest seems to think it's a god, come to exact revenge on some silly mistake they made years back. No one believes him, of course."  
"What did they do?" I asked, curious.  
"They tore its temple down, and began to praise another god, which they call Tuso-wen. So now the priest thinks that it's their old god, wanting his dues."  
I nodded.  
"We've been moving place to place, trying to avoid it, and it's been working, but we are still losing people to it. You, you people have a rifle. Maybe we could kill it with that? What do you think?"  
  
Jack thought a moment. "It's worth a try, now i'ddn't it?"  
Jonathan stood up, and walked out the flap. A moment later, he held it back up, and allowed us to walk outside. I saw many women and children walking around, doing their daily chores. They stared at us, as strange as they were to us; we were as strange to them. So we walked to another hut, and smells and sounds of cooking wafted from it. My stomach growled. We hadn't had a decent meal for two days. I saw the hunger come across Jack as well.  
We looked around when we stepped into the hut. There were several pots full of stews, boiling over fires. Apparently they cooked for the entire village here. "Dinner is in a few minutes," said Jonathan, "I was in the midst of telling the women how to make a fine bunny meat stew," at this my belly rumbled so loud I could swear that the pots bounced a bit, "when I was interrupted to come talk to you. Now you sit here," he said, pointing at a fur on the ground, "And I will bring you a bowl of food. You look like you haven't eaten in a few days."  
We nodded, and a moment later, he came back with two bowls of steaming stew. Jack and I dug in as fast as we could get a hold of them. Jonathan laughed and walked away to continue supervising the feast. Finally, I had to slow down, because the stew was fresh out of the pot and was scalding my tongue.  
I looked over at Jack, who was scarfing down his food. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I was so happy. I was sure we were safe now that we were with a moving village. He smiled and put down his food, taking me in his arms and kissing me like he had days ago on the boat. Oh, how long ago that seemed now. Almost forever. We kissed for a few moments, and then resumed eating. Finally, when we were full, Jonathan ushered us outside of the cooking hut. I was surprised how fast the time had gone. When we stepped outside, it was dark, and there was a roaring fire in the middle of the camp. "Well," I said, following Jonathan over to the fire, "what now? A weenie roast?"  
Jonathan laughed. "No," he replied, "It's a celebration."  
Jack looked confused. "A celebration for what?"  
"No one's been taken since yesterday."  
"Oh," said Jack, glancing at me.  
"So," I said hesitantly, "Who was it that we found?"  
"My adoptive brother."  
"Oh, no," I said quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."  
"It's all right," said Jonathan, patting my hand, "we're used to losing loved ones to it. My adoptive mother was taken six months ago."  
"Have you found anything that can stop it?"  
"No," he said, looking sullen, "we have no way of knowing what it is, even, as I've explained. There's no way to stop it if we don't know what it is."  
He thought for a moment, staring at me. Then he looked at Jack and then to the fire.  
"Well," he said, "time for the festivities."  
We sat down near the edge of the circle. They started playing instruments, making a strangely beautiful melody that I'd never heard. Jonathan leaned over and explained that this was the mourning song for those lost. Then suddenly, there was a drumbeat, and heavy music followed. People started getting up and dancing around the fire. I looked on, awed. The mass of writhing bodies, surging together, making beautiful art. Then I felt myself pulled in. I moved my body with the others, allowing myself to become apart of it all. I forgot everything, anything. I was one with everything, anything. I felt hands on my hips, a head on my shoulders. "Jack," I whispered, inaudible. I took my hands, stretched them behind my head, and touched his shoulders. But then I stopped. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Jack was wearing a shirt when I left him by the fire. I turned around as best I could, and saw Jonathan standing behind me. I gasped and reached to slap him. There was a roar, and the ground shook. At first I thought it was still the writhing mass of bodies entwined with us, but then there were screams. Those weren't supposed to be there. Then I felt something warm splash on my face and shoulders. I looked at Jonathan, and saw that he, too, had been covered with it. People started running around us, but we were just standing there, shocked. It was blood.  
Jonathan looked horrified beyond measure.  
"It's here. He is among us." 


	4. Cut Deep

~ Chapter Four ~  
  
I screamed and ran. I don't know if Jonathan followed suit, and I didn't care. I had to find Jack. I stopped and looked around. Everyone was in a panic, running. I didn't see Jack. I had to hide. I saw a low branch nearby, and swung up into the tree. I kept climbing higher and higher. When I finally stopped for a breath, I looked around. It was absolute carnage. Bodies, torn apart, were strewn everywhere. I started to cry. Why was it hunting us? I'm sure it must need food, but there were plenty of animals in the area, according to Jonathan. So why was it hunting us?  
I heard a crash, and a scream. I looked down to see it, the creature. It was tearing at another victim. It tore him apart before my eyes. I started to cry again. It suddenly whipped its head around at the sound. I whimpered, and shut up. Its cat-like eyes searched the surrounding area. Good thing I was in a tree. It walked with fluid movements, its skin rippling over strong muscles. Its fur was a course black. It looked like a sort of panther, but it was as big as a bull. Too large to be a normal wildcat. It opened its mouth in a growl, its ears pressed back against its skull. My heart beat faster, if it were possible. It's teeth were at least a foot long. It roared loud and clear, its long tail and longer claws whipping about everywhere. My heart jumped into my throat. Its cries soured through the jungles. A flock of birds took off from my right, scared off by the beast's roars. It took one last look around, and then it bounded away. I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath, and let it out shakily. Then I broke into tears.  
  
~**~  
  
I must have fallen asleep while I cried. My back was stiff, and my joints creaked painfully from lack of movement. I looked around. I still didn't believe it was safe to get out of the tree, but I couldn't stay here forever. I cautiously made my way down. I jumped down from the low branch I used to get up into the tree, and landed on both feet, crouching. I quickly looked around, and then ran for the camp. When I got there, I searched for Jack. The people were already packing up and moving on. I screamed Jack's name. No answer. I asked a few of the stragglers, but none of them knew english.  
I couldn't give up. I knew Jack was alive, I just knew it. Finally, I ran to an old woman, hurrying to catch up with the group. I asked her if she'd seen the man I came in with. "Tall man, dark hair?" she asked. I was so relieved that she spoke english, even if it was only a little. I nodded. She pointed north. "He run that way, creaming name," she said, "Muh-leese- uh! he scream." I cried out a thank you, and headed north.  
  
~**~  
  
As I traveled north, screaming Jacks name, I realized I had to eat something. I searched my pack, and found a few biscuits. I sat down, and nibbled on one. I really wasn't hungry, but I need to eat. I was humming, contemplating how many biscuits I could eat a day to make them last, when I heard a crash behind me. I stood up, whirling around, brandishing the sword Jack had given to me. Jonathan came stumbling through the bushes. I grabbed him. "Oh, thank God!" I cried, "Where's Jack?"  
Jonathan looked at me and sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid." I watched him for a moment. "Well," I said, "take me to him." We walked through the jungle for a few minutes. I heard chanting. We came to a clearing. I gasped when I saw Jack. I ran to him and dropped myself by his side. A man was chanting incantations over him. Jack was cut, a deep gash across his chest and shoulder. I t wasn't too deep, or bleeding very bad, but the cut was infected. There was greenish-yellow pus oozing out of it. He was feverish, sweaty. I rubbed my hand through his tangled dreadlocks. "Jack," I whispered, my voice cracking, "can you hear me? It's Melissa." Jack continued to moan.  
Jonathan grabbed my arm, and pulled me away to talk. "It ran at him. He was lucky he jumped out of the way when he did, or you'd be looking at a headless man." I nodded, and looked at them man saying incantations. "Who's he?" I asked. "That's the village priest, Mek-una," he said, looking at me, "I found him wandering around, so I brought him here to heal Jack. He does that." 


End file.
